Call Harvey
by carefreezoe
Summary: What if 6x09 ended slightly differently to how it did?
1. Dread

**A/N - Okay, so I have an update for 'Nobody said it was easy' that I'm finishing editing and will upload asap. In the meantime, I was drunk the other night and in a pool of Marvey feels madness, managed to produce this. I'm not sure if it's worth uploading because honestly I read fics on here that are soooo good and I know I can never match up to them but please let me know your thoughts and feelings and any improvements for sure! Hope everyone is well.**

Mike was sat on his prison bunk, trying to stay calm. This entailed keeping his breathing even, his whole body relaxed and his attention focused on the slight crack in the wall on Kevin's previously occupied side of the cell.

It was dark now. He had been sat there for at least two hours, getting more and more agitated with each passing minute. He had planned this. Gallo had to make his move tonight. He wouldn't have another chance.

Mike readjusted himself, crossing his legs on the bed like a child. He felt like a child. He'd watched as Kevin left a long time ago and the adrenaline had fuelled his desire to get this done now. To keep Gallo away for good.

He may have been stupid to think that he could pull this off. There were so many things that could go wrong. That's how he knew that Harvey would never agree to it. He felt awful not telling the older lawyer but he knew this had to be done one way or another. One last obstacle before he'd be out for good with Rachel.

Mike frowned as he glanced at the calendar across from him. Kevin had left it behind saying that he no longer needed to count his days. He was blessed no matter what, so long as he put his children to bed at night. It had been exactly a month since the wedding, since the dreaded day he had left Rachel at the altar and followed Harvey into the car that led to here. So much had happened since and Mike felt completely different to who he was back then. Prison matures a person greatly. Your priorities shift whilst inside and he was determined to keep this newfound attitude when he was out. He had to do things for good, for a reason. No longer just because it was his job and he needed money.

He slumped against the wall and laid his head backward. Thoughts of sleep were running through his mind but there was no way he could allow them to consume him. No, Gallo was just playing him, allowing him to get comfortable and unfocused. He had to stay alert, to be ready at any moment. He had to pull this off.

-SUITS-

Harvey strolled into Cahill's office. He was fuming. He had finally got his hopes up thinking that they had succeeded. That they had managed to get Mike out for good. And then he hears that Mike won't be out until tomorrow. Tomorrow? Yesterday it was tomorrow! How many hoops did he have to jump through?

He wouldn't admit that he was fretting mainly because Mike was in there with Gallo. He knew that it was a stupid idea. Mike had put himself in a terrible situation all to save Harvey from purjuring himself. Harvey didn't like it at all. He knew what Gallo was capable of and he didn't like this situation. The whole thing wasn't helping his anxiety. He just hoped that Mike knew what he was doing and hiding out for the night. He hated feeling so helpless.

Cahill came into sight and Harvey already felt his blood rushing. He needed to calm down.

"Harvey, good. You're here." Shaun sounded so calm and collected.

"What the hell is going on? You said you'd reinstate the deal if Mike dropped his suit." Harvey was trying to keep his voice even.

"And I did-"

"Bullshit!" He was pissed now. It was annoying him that people kept lying to him and getting in his way. "You pulled his deal and now he's in there all alone. Now if you don't pick up the phone-"

"Harvey! I didn't pull anything." Shaun had to explain this quickly. He knew from experience how easily Harvey could fall off the handle. Especially if the stakes involved Mike.

"What?" Harvey was speechless. What the hell was going on? He was losing his patience. Why didn't people tell him these things?

"Mike called me and told me to hold of his paperwork until tomorrow morning." Shaun stayed calm but on the inside he was panicking slightly. He would be a liar if he said he wasn't afraid of Harvey. Especially in this state.

"Why the hell would he do that, Shaun?"

"Cos he has a plan he doesn't want you to know." Cahill took a breath. He knew this had been a bad idea.

"I don't care what his plan is." God, was Mike trying to give him a heart attack? What the hell was he doing now? Kevin was out too, surely that's all he wanted. If Mike ever got out of prison, Harvey was going to kill him for sure. Just for all the anxiety he caused. "You tell him-"

"Listen! He doesn't want you to know cos he doesn't want you to stop it. Now that you can't he's gonna need our help to bring it home." Shaun tried to sound convincing. He knew Harvey was skeptical.

Harvey took to the silence to breath whilst pacing the room. After a moment, he turned and pointed at Shaun. He knew he wasn't going to like this. "You'd better tell me what the fuck is going on."

Shaun explained Mike's plan to have Kevin leave and frame Gallo for an attack. He did so as calmly as possible but with the uncomfortable feeling like Harvey had a nice

knife to his throat. But Harvey was silent the whole way through. He could feel his pulse rising every second. What the hell was Mike thinking? Anything could go wrong with this. His jaw was locked, his stomach turning with the dread at the thought that this could end in many ways: most of them with them with Mike hurt. Or worse...

-SUITS-

It was getting so late now and Mike was beyond bored still sat on the same position on his bed. His genius mind was not enjoying this lack of stimuli. Sitting there with nothing to stare at but a wall with chipped cream paint was excruciatingly dull and there was no telling when Gallo would make his move.

Just as he was starting to lose hope, however, he heard the unmistakable click of his door, jerking his brain and body into action. Mike slowly rose off the bed as the distinguishable form of Gallo opened his cell door. If he had been afraid before, he was downright terrified now. This was the moment of truth.

Gallo entered slowly, peering behind the door to a figure Mike couldn't see, he said "thanks Jimbo." Just the sound of his voice, laced with a hint of smugness, sent a chill down Mike's back and he took a minute step back.

"Why don't you go ahead and give me and Mike here a little privacy." It wasn't a question but a statement and Mike felt the terror inside him rise. But he also felt confident. Confident that this was finally it and Gallo would get what was coming for him.

The guard gave Mike a curt look before he closed the door behind Gallo. This was it. 1 on 1, as Mike had wished a few weeks ago when he had been so close to death. He had grown so much since that experience, now able to keep the fear tucked behind his poker face.

At the thud of the door, Mike straightened. "What do you want Gallo?"

"That's a stupid question after what you pulled at my parole hearing." Mike could hear the anger in his voice and he stupidly felt happy for that. That he had got under his skin.

"You didn't deserve to get out." He stated calmly.

"Neither did you." Gallo responded quickly, his voice rising slightly in anger. "And now you're not gonna."

Mike faked his surprise and stupidity. "So what? You're gonna kill me in this cell? There are guards out there."

"It just doesn't sink in for you does it? Those guards out there work for me. See Mike, I wasn't gonna let what happened last time happen this time. No one is gonna run and come help you at the last second."

Gallo did sound threatening and Mike suddenly wished Harvey was there. He would be much better use in this situation. But Mike was alone with this lunatic and he had to keep stalling. But Gallo kept talking and Mike was content to let him continue, knowing the moment was coming.

"Because they are all locked up tight in their bunks and irony of ironies, because of some prisoners rights lawsuit way back when, there are no cameras in cells." As he said this, Gallo pulled out an easily 6 inch sharp knife and Mike's facade instantly fell. He couldn't hold back how scared he was now, his heart pounding to remind him.

"W-Wait wait wait wwait." He was struggling to keep it together.

"My waiting is done." Gallo sounded as threatening as every childhood villain in the movies that Mike used to get freaked out by as a kid.

He lunged towards Mike and Mike in return threw his entire wait forward to push back the arm carrying the knife and parry the attack. He was inches away from Gallo's threatening face and his neck was even close to the knife.

"No, no, I meant don't you want to hear about the camera that's in here?" He kept breathing, putting all his strength into holding Gallo off. Not for much longer now.

"Bullshit." But he could tell he'd caught the man off guard. Gallo hadn't been expecting this.

Mike smirked in response and cocked his head to the side of the room where the bedside cabinet was. Lodged in between the shelves was a Webcam pointing directing at the scene in the cell. "Smile you son of a bitch." He put every ounce of relief, anger and smugness into the statement. Gallo had been terrorising him since his first night and it felt good to finally be one step ahead.

As Gallo realised what was happening, he screamed and pushed forward. Mike only just managed to move out of the way of the knife's path and move closer to the door of the cell. Gallo looked like a crazed prey, caught in the trap. "You did not leave yourself in here just to do this?"

"Oh, I think I did." Mike was running on the adrenaline cursing through his veins. He had to keep this up for just a few seconds longer. "Now all those guards that aren't in your pocket are watching this right now, and it's 60 feet from that guard station to this cell, so if I calculated correctly"...

But Mike was unable to finish his sentence. Instead he managed to let out a surprised gasp. It happened swiftly and suddenly. The blade sliced into his left side, up dangerously close to his ribs and heart, his chest now ripped apart. He gasped, his eyes bulging in disbelief but these thoughts were silenced by the shear revolutionary pain tearing through every fibre of his body. From his open mouth, despite his desire to scream, came a useless gurgling and spluttering. He gasped for breath, definitely going into shock and watched helplessly as Gallo fled through the door with no appearance of panic.

Mike tried to move, to get to Gallo or dull the pain he wasn't sure. His hands felt warm and sticky as he gripped them into the crimson mess on the floor and suddenly he was surrounded by activity. Guards had their hands all over his body, trying to ease the bleeding and get his attention. He took another gasp for air, trying to retain consciousness and get their attention. He'd never been wrong, his calculations had to be right. How the hell had he been wrong about this?

He wanted to cry out and scream to release the agony welling up inside him but he was so weak, his earlier strength draining rapidly. Just as his sense faded and he realised he had no energy to fight it anymore he grabbed one guard next to him by the wrist and mumbled incoherently at him.

"Call Harvey."


	2. Agitation

Harvey could feel his heart pounding through his chest and his breath quickening. But still, he continued to unleash all the adrenaline inside him onto the punching bag.

He was pounding the bag so hard that he could feel his hands clenching harder, his muscles tensing further. He had no recollection of how long he had been there but it must of been well over an hour and his cotton shirt was clenching his skin, soaking with sweat. Harvey's body was way past its limit but the anger was still flowing through his veins, giving him dosings of energy that was keeping him going. He was faintly aware of the aches and pains all over his body, his knuckles screaming at him to stop. But, it felt good for the first time in days.

For 2 days, he had been cramped up in that chair next to Mike's bed, feeling helpless and incompetent. He was one of the best lawyers in the state and could get Mike out of any legal trouble, but what did that matter when his former associate was laid up comatosed. He had no medical knowledge and tried to understand the medical jargon that he had forced out of the Doctors every time they walked past. But, there was literally nothing he could do for Mike other than sit and wait and hope that the younger man would wake up.

He finally decided to give in, giving one last blast to the punching bag which reverberated around the gym and turned a few heads. He walked over to the benches, breathing rapidly and collapsed against the wall. Harvey poured half a bottle of water over his head and drunk the rest in a matter of seconds, before rubbing a towel over his face. Still his body was tense and agitated, not allowing him to relax. He sat there for a few moments and despite his best efforts, his mind cast back over the past couple of days.

It had all started in Shaun's office. Just as he had finished telling Harvey about Mike's plan, Harvey's phone had rung and he felt the dread already inside him manifesting. Seconds later he was fleeing the offices, jumping in the car with Ray on the way to the hospital. All he had been told was that Mike had been severely injured and been taken to hospital. The unknowing was driving Harvey insane and the car journey seemed to take forever but the site he saw when he walked into the ER made him wish that he didn't know anything. He had strolled up to the desk, demanding to know where Mike Ross was and the younger Women had looked so worried, she just pointed to a separate room. But before Harvey could make it over there, a bed came rolling out, surrounded by doctors. One was squeezing a balloon systematically near Mike's mouth, another was sat literally on Mike, applying pressure to the wound. But still, there was a lot of blood. He ran over and just managed to get a glimpse of the younger man. The first thing he noticed was Mike's colour. He'd always been relatively pale but his face seemed completely absent of all colours.

Harvey had been pushed out of the way at this point as they raced towards the operating theatre and was taken to a place where he would have to wait, in silent agony for hours. It was only a few minutes later that Donna and Rachel turned up. Harvey had been sat on the waiting room 'chairs', his hands clenched in front of him and his shoulders hunched. He had been in a trance on the way here, feeling almost numb and blank, trying to make himself immune to the feelings and anger that was residing inside him. He had been awoken by Donna's soft voice and suddenly it all got to much. She placed her hand on his to comfort him and said his name gently and he looked over to see Rachel holding back muffled sobs. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, already exhausted from the tension from trying to hold back his emotions and gave Donna a watery smile. She responded with her own, her eyes already red and glassy, probably reflecting his by now.

He took the step towards Rachel. No one had said a word, having no words to say. They looked at each other for a moment and Harvey could see the same devastation in her eyes that he knew was emulating his, too. He silently pulled her weak frame into his, and allowed her to cry into his shirt as he tried to hug her comfortingly. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder as she buried her head into his chest.

He barely managed to whisper, "Its okay. Let it all out."

She released all of her emotions into him as he stroked her hair, something he had observed Donna doing before, until the younger girl pulled away, rubbing at her eyes a more determined look now settled on her face. They all sat down then, Harvey in the middle with just the armrests separating him from the two most important girls in his life. Rachel was like a sister to him and he had grown to respect and defend her over the time that she had been his associate. He was so proud of the strength and apprehension she had shown during the time that Mike was in prison. And Donna was everything to him. His major weakness over the years had always been seeing her hurt or in pain, until Mike had come along of course.

As they waited, Harvey found himself staring at the clock on the wall, agonising over how slowly it seemed to be ticking. He had no idea how long it would take for them to come back out and kept glancing towards the double doors that led to where Doctor's were fighting for Mike's life. After around an hour of waiting, his mind had got to the point where he was imagining every horrifying situation. He was losing hope rapidly but knew deep down, that no news was good news. That it meant Mike was still alive.

It was at this point that Louis turned up, his arms carrying a cardboard cup holder. Harvey glanced over at his approach and nodded solemnly at Louis before turning to watch the clock again. Donna and Rachel both got up and they made small talk but Harvey was barely able to listen, his heart throbbing in his chest and his mind preoccupied with thoughts of what was happening. Donna sat back down next to him and pulled his hand into her vice like grip, stroking it gently with her other hand. Harvey turned back to her and tried to smile, she went to speak but knew there was nothing she could say. Louis offered him coffee and bagels but he felt nauseous and knew that if he took a bite, he would likely bring it back up. He had absolutely no appetite and was annoyed when Louis started persisting.

"Harvey, you have to eat." Louis replied softly.

Harvey turned to him and said gently, "I don't want to eat Louis."

"You have to keep your strength up for-"

"For Mike?" Harvey jumped out of his chair and felt his voice break on his best friends name. Before he could react any further though, he felt the strength drain out of him as he watched Rachel's face fall and Louis fall down into a chair next to her. It was Donna's slight gasp that put him on edge and he took a deep breath before sitting down calmly and putting himself back in the trance, allowing himself to keep waiting. His anger, though directed towards Louis, was actually directed towards himself. If he actually allowed himself to feel it, Harvey would realise how much guilt was building up inside him. It had been a traumatic few months, what with Mike's trial and then prison sentence in which he had blamed himself for much of what was happening. He should have protected Mike, turned himself in and saved everyone the heartache. Mike wasn't meant for prison and Harvey had done everything he could to get him out unharmed because he knew what Gallo and other people in that prison was capable off.

In a way, he was breaching with anger at Mike. He had promised Harvey he could take care of himself, that he would watch his back in there but today he had made a terribly bad decision. He knew why Mike had done it, why he had stayed back to frame Gallo and put him away for longer. It was the same reason he had handed Harvey his resignation letter not all that long ago: to protect his future family. But there were other ways to go about it and Harvey was hurt that Mike hadn't trusted him or had faith in him to get the job done. But mostly, Harvey was seething with anger at Gallo. That man had caused him so much pain and he would do anything to get his hands on him in a soundproof room.

But he couldn't think about any of this now and after another hour of nervously and relatively silently waiting, Harvey decided that he couldn't do it anymore. He pulled himself up and reassure them that he was fine.

Walking over to the desk, he asked "Any news about Mike Ross?" a faintly hopeful tone to his voice.

But all the nurse could do was apologise and told him they would have to wait for a surgeon to bring them results. Harvey was agitated, it had almost been 3 hours but he didn't have the strength to fight for this and knew that if he did, he would probably lose this facade and break down. Instead, he headed off in the other direction.

But, as he did, in the back of his busy mind, he registered Donna's voice calling his name and turned to see two Doctor's approaching the group. This was it. Moment of truth time and Harvey's nerves were in tatters.

Nevertheless, he sped back over to the group and looked at the doctors in anticipation. He could see the anxiety on all of his friends faces and was struggling to keep himself focused.

"Family of Mike Ross?" The surgeons asked, obviously surprised by the mix of people that were waiting.

"Yes," they all replied in unison. Harvey's voice was weaker than usual but Rachel's was barely audible and he gripped hold of her hand again, needing her support just as much as she needed his. He could feel Donna's hand on the small of his back and Louis was giving them all some space whilst obviously anxious himself.

Harvey had always prided himself on being able to read people, 'don't play the odds, play the man', right? But it was frustrating that he could read nothing from the two Doctors faces. One was an older male who was leading and the other was a younger Female but judging from her stern expression, Harvey knew she wasn't to be messed with. She vaguely reminded him of Donna. But both of them were wearing very neutral and blank expressions that weren't filling Harvey with hope.

"Mr Ross came to us and had sustained some severe injuries. He had a major wound in his chest that we were worried was to close to his heart and we were concerned by a head wound that he had sustained when he fell onto the floor. He had lost an extensive amount of blood and we quickly decided it was best to take him to surgery."

Harvey could feel his hope falling with every second. He wasn't sure what he would do if Mike hadn't made it. This was all his fault.

"During surgery, we managed to repair his wound in the chest and stitch it back up. However, due to the extensive amount of blood loss, Mike went into cardiac arrest."

Harvey felt his heart pull into his throat and honestly believed he was going into cardiac arrest. He was faintly aware of Rachel breaking down next to him but he couldn't move to comfort her and watched as Donna moved over to do it instead, the tears already streaming down her face.

The younger Female Doctor cut in now, a look of remorse gracing her face. "We managed to revive him, but due to the cutoff of oxygen and blood flow to his brain, Mike has entered a comatosed state."

Harvey felt like he was in a bubble, surrounded by his own devastated despair. His vision was blurring and there was nothing he wanted more than to wake up in a sweat and realise that this was all a horrifying nightmare.

"We're not sure when Mr Ross will wake up or what deficits to expect if he does."-

 **A/N- Thanks so much for the support on this story. It was completely unexpected and much appreciated. I really wanted to get an update sooner but started a uni course which I completely underestimated. Hopefully now that I have some time management in place I will get another update soon. Hope everyone is well. Maybe let me know what you think with a review?(:**


	3. Decisions

**A/N- I really am sorry for the delay in updating lately. As stated I started a uni course and really underestimated the amount of work involved. But I love writing so much and am really interested in these stories so will do my best to update when I can. Please let me know what you think! :)**

Harvey wrapped his hand in tape before leaving the gym. Now that he had released all the anger and adrenaline he could feel the pain, both emotional and physical. He couldn't lose Mike. Harvey would never forgive himself.

He climbed into the waiting car and told Ray to take him back to the hospital. The driver looked back in concern but didn't argue. As he drove through the city, Harvey managed to keep his thoughts at bay. He'd had to numb himself ever since that day, with the weight and pressure of keeping it together for Rachel and Donna. If he broke down, then he knew they would realise how serious it was and so, he had taken each day almost like a robot. Stalling, sitting in the chair, observing Mike, responding only if he was spoken to and in as brief tone as ever.

It had been the longest couple of days in his life.

To make it all worse, he couldn't sleep. The first night, he had managed to drift off briefly whilst cramped up in that chair. But the memories of what he had seen, or what he hadn't seen, haunted his dreams. They were recurring. First he would see what he imagined happened in that cell, watched helplessly as his surrogate brother was stabbed by that murderer and then the scene at the hospital, where he observed Mike looking so lifeless, surrounded by an activity of Doctors and bleeding. So much blood.

When he awoke, it took a while for Harvey to calm himself, trying not to wake Rachel who was on the opposing side of the bed. Despite both Donna and Rachel's best efforts, he hadn't left Mike's side apart from this quick trip to the gym. He couldn't leave, he had to be there if… when… mike awoke. He wouldn't be able to sleep any better at home.

It had worked out well. Everyone was concerned about and pitying Rachel so he got away with being the quiet strong one in the corner. Staying out of courtesy. But was all that true? Harvey knew his mindset wasn't good. That he had been hit hard by this. And he didn't miss the occasional concerned looks from Donna. Truthfully, he believed that they were afraid to ask if he was ok.

Finally, they had arrived back at the hospital and he absently told Ray to go home as he rose out of the car and headed back towards Mike's room, stopping only to grab a coffee. When he arrived, he was surprised to see someone else occupying his chair. Rachel was fast asleep on Mike's side, her head slumped over onto the table, but her hand still outstretched gripping hold of his.

Donna had obviously left for the evening, but in the chair he mostly occupied sat a tall business like Women looking just as crisp and professional as usual.

"Jessica?" he exclaimed, quietly. He had barely seen her since Mike's release, only spoken through an occasional phone conversation.

"Good to see you too, Harvey." She smiled at him sarcastically as she arose out of the chair and walked behind him, beckoning him to follow her into the hallway. Harvey reluctantly followed, knowing that he didn't have much choice.

They stood for a moment in silence, observing one another. Harvey was surprised to see Jessica here because she didn't tend to be the one doing hospital calls or sympathy visits.

"How have you been?" She asked softly and Harvey had to stop himself from doing a double take. Jessica was the last person he'd expect to ask him that.

"Fine," he managed to keep his expression steeled but answered way too quickly which Jessica picked up on.

"Don't bullshit me," her voice was still soft but her eyes had turned into a glare and Harvey didn't mistake her glance at his hand which was still throbbing.

He looked at her, trying to keep his expression neutral but revealing some of his annoyance. "I'm okay." He couldn't drop this act, not now.

"You're not fooling anyone," she replied, her eyes looking him up and down and Harvey realised how much of a mess he must have looked after days spent roughing it up at the hospital.

"Jessica-" Harvey gritted his teeth.

"I know you Harvey. You expect me to believe that you're fine, after you've spent the last 5 weeks sulking cos Mike is in prison? I remember when Mike came into work with a black eye and you threatened to beat the shit out of whoever gave it to him."

"How- Donna…" Harvey stuttered. He could feel the anger rising inside of him, his blood boiling. His gaze was fixed on a spot on the floor and he was trying to keep himself from losing it, knowing this wasn't the place to do so.

Jessica glanced at her prodigy with concern. He'd barely eaten or slept for the past few days and she was deeply worried about his mindset. Outwardly, he looked fine but she noticed the small things. Jessica could see the tension in his shoulders and the stiffness of his jaw, paired with the fact that he couldn't meet her gaze and she knew that he was near a breakdown. She gave him a moment to relax again and finally he glanced up at her, a defeated expression on his normally stricken face.

"What do you want me to say?" He sounded so broken and sad that Jessica almost went to hug him, but that wasn't something they did and she knew that he wouldn't appreciate her pity.

Jessica straightened herself, adopting a more professional stance.

"Nothing, I'm not here just for a social call. I spoke to the police this morning."

Harvey was alert now, looking at her questioningly. He'd been so wrapped up worrying about Mike since it happened that he hadn't thought about that side of things. Though he couldn't read Jessica as well as other people, he could tell when she was hiding something or didn't want to tell him something.

Harvey was too afraid to speak. He glanced at Jessica again, silently begging her to just say it.

"He got away," was all she said and Harvey could feel the mixture of emotions rising, threatening to destroy him. He was struggling to control them after days of keeping them at bay.

"How the hell did they manage that? He was in a prison!" Harvey's voice had risen considerably in volume and a couple of nurse scurried past or looked over in disgust. Jessica pulled him into a side room, concerned by the thunderous look he was giving and worried that he may start breaking things.

"You know what he's like Harvey. He has everyone in his pocket. I've called my guy, you need to speak to Vanessa and get her on the case. The police have a warrant for his arrest."

But Jessica could tell that Harvey was barely listening.

"Harvey," she took one of his hands inside hers, "It will be okay." He looked at her, his face still fixed, staring at nothing. But he nodded slightly, and she gave him a watery smile.

"I need to go sort things, you should go home, get some rest and talk to Vanessa." Jessica looked at him sternly as she made to leave.

"Are you serious? I can't leave Mike alone when that murderer is out there somewhere. I'll call Vanessa."

"You won't call Vanessa," Jessica replied, a hint of humour now gracing her tone. Harvey gave her a pointed look.

"You'll get Donna to call Vanessa," and with that Jessica clutched her bag to her chest and left Harvey alone in the room.

He gazed out the window at the city in the distance, wondering how everything had managed to go so wrong lately; allowing himself one final moment of peace before returning to the chaotic world that he now lived in. All his thoughts were on Mike. He wouldn't dare to think about it but with every passing day it became more of a possibility that he wasn't going to make it and Harvey knew he wouldn't be able to cope with that. After several moments of him collecting his thoughts, he walked back up the hall to his former associates room.

He was still dazed when he entered Mike's room and collapsed into his usual spot, nursing an oncoming migraine. Maybe he'd try actually get some sleep tonight. He was almost jealous of Rachel who was still slumped over Mike, her systematic muffled breathing the only indication that she was alive. After a few moments of watching them, he realised how painful her back was going to be in the morning. He walked round to the other side of the bed and readjusted her into the chair and grabbed one of the spare blankets on Mike's bed to wrap around her shoulders. Rachel stirred and offered some muffled 'thank you' but instantly fell back asleep.

He stood for a moment, assessing Mike, his hands in his pockets. He reached across and brushed back the younger man's hair, knowing he would be mortified at the state of it when he finally awoke. Then he held one of Mike's hands in his, silently pleading at him to show some sign of life.

He instantly felt paranoid that someone was watching him and turned around, relieved to find that it was just a Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Specter? Can I have a quick word?" the previously unknown Doctor asked whilst smiling sympathetically. Harvey felt awkward at being caught in such a caring act but he followed the younger looking Doctor out.

"Mr Ross has been unconscious for two days now and we'd like to try a treatment of induced hypothermia."

Harvey stared blankly at the Doctor.

"Sorry, hypothermia? Isn't that bad?" he asked, suspicious about the treatment but willing to try anything for Mike.

"Normally yes, but this would be completely controlled. It's been suggested it helps reduce the risk of injury following insufficient blood flow caused, in Mike's case, by cardiac arrest."

"But there are risks?" Harvey asked, he felt like a whole weight was on his shoulders.

"There are risks with any procedure but with this treatment in this setting, the risks are very minimal. It might be the best chance we have of waking Mike up without any deficits."

-SUITS-

For 24 hours, Harvey sat bolt upright in Mike's hospital room as Doctor's checked his temperature, replaced ice packs and supported him with ice blankets. He couldn't help wondering if he had done the right thing. Mike somehow become even more pale but other than that, showed no signs of activity.

Rachel was also watching him like a hawk, a pout gracing her face. She had initially been annoyed at not having been consulted about the procedure but Mike had stated Harvey on his emergency records which is why the Doctor's had asked him. She hadn't been happy about that at all and had made it clear.

Harvey had been close to breaking point himself, but refrained from shouting back and arguing at his law student, knowing that she had been in the same situation as him for the past few days and was equally worried and stressed out. Instead, he had accepted her hurtful words until she broke down in sobs and then he had comforted her as the Doctor's explained the procedure and said it was all they could do to wake Mike up and hope for no disabilities.

It was an hour before the 24 hour period of hypothermia was up and the Doctor's had begun to get the materials needed to heat Mike back to a normal temperature. Harvey had managed to get a far from restful nap and awoke in the chair, stretching his crooked neck. Donna had been in earlier, bringing food, spare clothes and a note to inform him he had a meeting with Vanessa that evening. He really didn't want to leave Mike alone but Donna had also arranged from Rachel's parents to come over and he knew better than to mess with Robert Zane.

He tripled checked with the Doctor's to ensure that he wouldn't miss out on anything with Mike and to call him if anything changes and they had assured him that the warming up procedure would take at least 12 hours and nothing would change between now and then so he reluctantly stepped into the en suite bathroom to change and freshen up.

He was meeting Vanessa for drinks at a local outdoor street market. Donna had arranged for Ray to pick him up but he cancelled knowing that a brief walk and fresh air would do him good, help him to clear his head and relax. Harvey honestly wasn't sure what to do with all that had happened recently. He felt completely useless and degraded. If Mike didn't wake up, Harvey would never be able to forgive himself and with the way things were going at the moment, he had no hope that the kid would wake up.

But Mike had always been a fighter. The younger fake lawyer had been through so much in his life already and had shown Harvey that he could bounce back, and Harvey had to believe that he could fight his way through this. He wiped the sweat building on his forehead, loosened his tie and took some steady breaths before approaching his PI on the opposite side of the stand.

As he sat at the makeshift bar and ordered himself a drink, (a macallan 18 of course) Harvey observed the surrounding area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But the street was filled with the buzzing of people on this brisk evening, mainly younger business people getting on with their lives.

"Jesus Harvey, you look like shit," Vanessa stated without looking directly at him. Even in this low light, she could observe the bags drooping below his eyelids and the less than tidy nature of his hair which he only managed to slick back with water at the hospital.

Harvey turned and offered her a smile, a slight glare indicating his distaste at the statement. She just giggled in response, but got the message that this was serious. She had never seen Harvey this worked up.

"What do you need me to do?" she said and took the file that the lawyer had discreetly passed her under the desk.

"Frank Gallo, there is a warrant out for his arrest. I put him away before and I need to find him and do the same again." Harvey bit his cheek, trying to keep the anger at bay when talking about this man.

"I need you to find him and give an anonymous tip to the police," he kept it brief and cautious but Vanessa sensed the tension in his tone.

"You don't work at the DA's anymore. Why are you taking an interest in this guy?" Vanessa asked cautiously.

"This is personal. Can you do it?" He turned towards her, allowing a brief moment of eye contact. Vanessa nodded in response and Harvey rose to leave, eager to get back to Mike as soon as possible.

But just as he pulled his coat on to go, Vanessa halted his arm and stopped him in his tracks. Harvey didn't turn to look, but stopped himself abruptly and listened carefully to her voice.

"If this is personal, there are other ways we can handle this Harvey."


End file.
